


Lesson Learned

by te_chan11



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_chan11/pseuds/te_chan11
Summary: Hina decides Yoko needs to be taught a lesson after Yoko shoves him out of the bed.
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Je-united Spring Exchange 2020





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naminami973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/gifts).



Yoko woke up with his nose pressed against the wall. He could feel something pressing against his back and hear the snoring that woke him in the first place. Looking up at the clock on the wall, he scowled. Only 7 AM. Yoko tried to adjust himself to get comfortable and try to get some more sleep, but the moment he shifted just a centimeter, he was met with a shove from the other guys ass, which pressed his whole body flush against the wall. 

That was it. 

With both hands and one foot on the wall, Yoko pushed hard, propelling Hina right off the small twin bed. Yoko froze as he heard a loud thump- no doubt being Hina's forehead connecting with the bedside table. 

“Ow- What the fuck!” Cautiously, Yoko turned to see the damage. Though he couldn't see his face, there was a bit of blood on Hina's hand. Oh shit. “What'd you do that for?” 

Yoko swallowed his fear of what Hina might do to him. “If you didn't take up the entire bed, I wouldn't have had to do that!” 

“You could've just woken me up! Damn it, that really hurts.” Of course Yoko was fully aware of what he could've done, but it just wouldn't have served justice right. It was Hina's fault they were in this whole situation in the first place. If he hadn't been such a penny pincher and splurged just a little bit on a bigger apartment, they'd be able to have a bigger bed. Maybe even two beds. Maybe Yoko could even have his own room. But no. He chose the smallest, cheapest apartment that could be found in the city. 

Yoko huffed. He climbed out of the bed and over Hina to grab the band-aids and rubbing alcohol. “If you ask me, I should be the one complaining. I'm older than you, so I should have more of the bed.” Yoko knelt down, sitting on Hina's waist. The room was so cramped he didn't have anywhere else to sit. 

“Who's paying for the apartment? Oh, right, it's me. Therefore, I get more of the bed.” 

Yoko poured some alcohol on a cotton pad before wiping the other mans cut, which definitely was not bad as Hina made it out to be. Hina winced hard as the alcohol stung. “Then use the millions of yen you claim you have and buy a bigger house!” 

Hina motioned to smack Yoko, but to stop him Yoko rubbed more alcohol on the wound, making Hina yelp. “You're an ass, you know that?” 

Yoko smirked. “Yeah, I do. And yet you keep me around.” Hina rolled his eyes. 

As Yoko struggled with the band-aid wrapper, he could feel Hina playing with the bottom of his shirt, his hands slipping easily underneath. Yoko hoped his flinch went undetected by Hina. Despite how awkward it made him feel, he enjoyed the feeling of the other mans hands on him. But it did make unwrapping the bandage just that much harder to concentrate on. 

“Having trouble?” Hina asked, as though he wasn't in the middle of massaging Yoko's abdomen. “Need help?” Yoko wouldn't look at him, but he could hear the smirk in Hina's voice. 

“No.” He was short and snappy, but the last thing he wanted him to do was stop. His hands were ghosting lightly over his skin, giving him the best kind of chills. Whenever he started to mess with him like this, Yoko tried not to show what he liked best at first, to give him a bit of a challenge. But Hina had always been quick to pick up on things. His hands slowly climbed to his chest, purposely missing his nipples, but the anticipation of it sent chills down Yoko's spine. 

“You've been working out a lot, huh?”

“You know that.” Yoko finally got the bandage free and tossed the wrapper to the side before bending forward to apply it to the scrape, trying his best to ignore Hina's hands teasing him and keep his voice even. “We go to the same gym.” 

“Yeah, I know, but you don't show off your hard work very often. You look amazing. Show it off more.” Hina looked up at him and they locked eyes. Though Yoko felt his face heating up, he was fighting the urge to laugh. As usual, Hina meant what he said and was one hundred percent serious, but with such a business-like expression coupled with the child-like bandage on his forehead, it was hard for Yoko to take him so seriously. But the longer Hina held that gaze, the faster Yoko forgot what he was about to laugh at. 

Before he could even protest, Hina pulled Yoko's shirt over his head, flinging it carelessly across the room. While, yes, he had been working out and getting into shape, Yoko still wasn't the most confident person about his body. Not the way Hina was. Yoko knew exactly what Hina looked like under his shirt. He had abs. He had muscle. Hina was more than happy to parade around the house half- or fully- naked, so the image was permanently ingrained in Yoko's mind. It wasn't a bad image by any means, and was one Yoko revisited often, especially on nights when he was alone. Out of habit Yoko crossed his arms over his torso. 

Hina slapped his arms away. “Stop it.” He demanded. “You're blocking my view.” 

“If I have to take my shirt off, then so do you.” 

Hina shrugged and began to pull his shirt up, but stopped midway. Yoko could see a strip of honed muscle and wanted more, but when he reached over to take the garment off himself, Hina pulled it back down and tucked the shirt into his pants, pulling Yoko closer so his body was blocking the waist band. 

“What the hell!” Yoko tried to yell, but he got distracted by Hina pulling him closer. Hina's lips met his neck, kissing a trail down towards his chest. Yoko shivered as Hina reached his chest, his tongue lightly licking against his nip before wrapping his whole mouth around and sucking. Yoko feels himself growing hard, his hips rocking slowly against Hina's waist. Hina starts palming his dick through his pants. 

It had been a while since they last messed around, and it showed by how fast and easily Yoko was turned on my some simple touching. It would normally be embarrassing, seeming so needy, but he really couldn't care less. His breathing became heavier as Hina slipped his hands past the elastic of his underwear to give him a proper jerk-off. Yoko leaned his arms against the bed Hina sat on to keep himself from falling forward. His hand was tight, pulling at him in short, controlled movements. 

Finished playing with his chest, Hina used his free hand to grip the hair at the nape of Yoko's neck and forced him forward into a messy, hot kiss. He didn't hesitate licking against Yoko's soft lips, begging for an invitation inside, something Yoko was eager to accept. Hina dominated the kiss, and though Yoko would usually fight it, he found himself light headed and let him take control. He ground his hips harder into Hina's hand, desperate for the friction, their position not allowing longer strokes. Even so, he could feel the build-up to his orgasm coming awfully close to it's peak, cursing at how fast it was coming, but wanting it so badly. 

Hina broke the kiss and pulled Yoko closer so his mouth was against his ear. Yoko could feel his warm breath that sent chills down his whole body. There was a silent pause, Hina's hand stopping, causing Yoko to groan. 

“I'm hungry.” Hina whispered. Yoko pulled away, his eyes wide with the implications of that statement. Hina pushed Yoko back, giving himself just enough room to bend forward. Yoko bit his lip in anticipation. He didn't expect to become Hina's breakfast that morning, but he was more than willing. He lifted his hips, propping himself up with his hands, so Hina would have better access. Hina gripped the base of his dick firmly in his hand, gazed up at Yoko, smirked, then promptly put it back in his pants, giving it a nice tap. 

“What-” Yoko asked, his voice breathy and frustrated. “What are you doing?” 

Hina stood up. “Getting some breakfast. I told you, I'm hungry.” 

“But- But-” Yoko sputtered. “You didn't finish!” 

Hina bent forward, taking Yoko's chin in his hands. “Next time,” he whispered, smiling sweetly. “Don't shove me off the bed.” Hina waved at Yoko as he left the room, humming merrily to himself. Yoko stared in utter disbelief. 

“You asshole! Get back here!”


End file.
